You Were Right
by Mossadartninja
Summary: Ziva goes to Tony's after to work to thank him for everything he has done. Set after the cameras cut on Double Blind


Post-Double Blind

He looked up suddenly as the sound of someone knocking on the door ran through out his empty apartment. Grudgingly he stood up to answer it, even though he wasn't in much of a mood to talk, especially to the woman who now stood in front of him.

"Ziva what are you doing here?" He tried to not sound to much like he didn't want her here.

"You were right," she sighed.

"About what?"

"I am not alone, you have always been there for me, even when I did not want you to. So, thank you." She gave a curt nod and then turned to walk away, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, you drove all the way over here just to thank me?" She nodded again, unsure of why that was so peculiar.

"Why don't you stay, a little while, we never got after case drinks." She smiled and walked inside. He took he coat, hanging it up in the closet before heading to the kitchen. She slipped her shoes off and curled up on the couch, looking around the apartment. It looked much the same as it did the last time she was here, save for a couple beer bottles and a pizza box on the coffee table. He walked back into the living room a minute later holding two glasses of wine, the deep red liquid swaying back and forth with each step.

"Thank you, Tony," she said, letting the glass slip into her hand. He sat down next to her on the couch and they sipped their drinks silently for a few minutes before Tony broke it.

"So, what do you think is going to happen to Gibbs?"

"Can we not talk about work, please, Tony?" She looked up from the string she had been playing with on her pants and met his gaze.

"What do you want to talk about then?" She shrugged and refocused on the string.

"Us?" He said, almost inaudibly.

"What about us?" She asked, just as quietly.

"I know that look that was in your eye at the crime scene this morning."

"What look?"

"The look of understanding, of realization."

"What was this great epiphany that I had?" Her tone was beginning to sound angry. She placed her mostly empty glass down on the table, not wanting to break it.

"That you would mind, and almost wanted to..." he trailed off as he slid his glass onto the table next to hers.

"That I wouldn't mind what, Tony!" She was yelling now.

"This," he muttered before leaning over and pressing his lips to hers.

"You were right," she muttered as he pulled back a second later, "I didn't mind."

"Looks like I'm two for two," he laughed. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him again. He welcomed her warmth, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other around her neck, effectively holding her body tight against his. He quickly felt her tongue run along his bottom lip, asking for entry, which he willing obliged to.

"Tony," he could have sworn her heard her moan as his tongue twisted with hers. They parted again only when the need for oxygen prevailed the desire stirring in both of them.

"How... far are you... planning on... taking this," he panted, leaning his forehead against hers.

"As far as you will let me." He smiled before attaching his mouth to hers once more as he pulled her into his lap. She gasped and began to grind her hips into his.

"Tony," she gasped as his hand moved under her shirt and began to gently caress her back.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, keeping going." He took this as permission to remove her shirt, which he did, tossing it across the room as soon as arms were free of it. His hands came to rest on her hips as his eyes began to milk up her half naked form.

"Tony, my eyes are up here," she giggled, lifting his chin with her fingers.

"You're just so beautiful," he whispered, running the tips of his fingers just under the hem of her pants.

"Well you will have more then just tonight to fulfill all of your fantasies." It was his turn to laugh before he lightly pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"I love you, Ziva," he spoke in an undertone, butt the words still echoed loud against Ziva's ears.

"Tony, I… I…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know wha-" she cut him off as she pressed her grinning mouth to his blabbering one. She pulled back a moment later to take in his shocked expression.

"I love you too, Tony," she said. Tony didn't even hesitate this time as he pulled her body back into his. She quickly undid the buttons of his dress shirt, pushing it from his shoulders when she finished. When his hands returned to her waist they wrapped more securely around her and lifted her from his lap as he stood in the same instant. She let out a gasp of shock and locked her ankles behind his back as he maneuvered around the furniture to the bedroom.

"You got a new bed," she stated as he dropped her onto the king sized mattress.

"That's what she points out," he joked as he climbed on top of her and his hand slid up the side of her torso until her cupped her breast through the silky fabric of her bra.

"So beautiful," he murmured again as he reached behind her to unclip the obtrusive piece of fabric, pulling it from her body. She moaned as he leaned down and placed a light kiss in between her breasts before taking one in his mouth.

"Oh God, Tony," she moaned, winding her fingers through her hair and pushing his head against her. He switched to her other breast, giving it equal attention. After a few more minutes she moved her hands from his hair to the belt of his pants, quickly undoing it with nimble fingers. As she pulled the zipper down she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over to she was now straddling his hips.

"You forgot-"

"That my ninja likes it better on top, how could I ever forget that?" He smiled and unbuttoned her pants. "I also recall you once telling me that you are a screamer, I plan on finding out if that is true tonight." She opened her mouth to make some snide remark, but it turned into a gasp as he slid his hand into her panties and began to tease her clit. She quickly moved off him, immediately missing his touch, and wiggled out of her pants. He did the same before pulling her back on top of him. Neither had time to react as she suddenly sunk down onto his length.

"You're so tight, Ziva," Tony groaned as she began to move, her hands moving to his chest to steady herself.

"Maybe it is yo-oh God," her comeback turned into a gasp as he thrust up into her, hitting just the right spot. He sat up suddenly, his lips crashing against hers and the new angle driving him further into her, which only increased the pleasure for both of them.

Neither one said nothing more as they reached their peaks and screams of pleasure from both their kiss bruised lips. Ziva collapsed on top of Tony, her breathing heavy and labored, and hot against his chest. She rolled off of him but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against his body.

"I was right again, you are a screamer," he gasped as he caught his breath.

"Your neighbors are really going to start to hate you now," she laughed.

"Right you are."


End file.
